En el Valhalla
by Miley Flynn-Garcia
Summary: Hubo una vez... Un castaño y una rubia. Una guerrera y un héroe. El lo vio todo, pues estuvo ahí, lo sintió y rogo popr ellos hasta que llegaron al Valhalla


Por alguna estúpida razón tengo que decir que todos los personajes de Como entrenar a tu Dragón son de una empresa millonaria llamada Dreamworks, que no me dará ni un peso por esto. Así que... Naaah.

Estwe fic participa en el reto "Hiccup y Astrid" del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene contenido sexual...  
¡Se la creyeron!  
Naaah mentira, este fic contiene escenas tan dramáticas que creo que hasta yo lloraría, te recomiendo que escuches Small Bump de Ed Sheeran. Pero eso si, tengan un paquete de pañuelos cerca. Yo na mas digo.  
Disfruten lectura.

**La aldea de Berk. **  
**Presenta: **  
**«Una boda preciosa» **  
**Y **  
**«Promesas de un matrimonio» **

_¿Alguna vez he dicho que me gusta contar historias? más las tristes, bueno, no podría decirles que me gusta contar historias de personas sufriendo, esas son historias de sufrimiento, como leer a dos chicos con enfermedades incurables que se enamoran, no te enseñan nada más que tenerles pena y desear tener un novio moribundo con tal de que te diga que eres hermosa. _  
_Eso no es triste ni romántico, es más bien, algo tonto si no sabes extraer enseñanzas. _

_¿O no? _

_Bueno, volviendo al tema de las historias, les digo que me fascina contarlas, lo que no me gusta es verlas; las veo desde mi trono, cada una de las muertes, podría ver la tuya de un día para otro o de un minuto a otro, de una hora a otra, de un segundo a otro... Pero podría ver tu nacimiento, el de tus hermanos, vi el de tus padres, el de todos. _

_Oh, ¿Y mis modales? _

_Soy el Hombre de la Luna, el que lo ve todo y combate la oscuridad. Si ese soy yo. _

_Mucho gusto. _

_Contaré una historia que paso hace tiempo ya, cuando aún no nacías, cuando tus abuelos no existían y cuando ni si quiera se inventaba el jabón tal y como lo conocemos ahora. _

_Lo se, cuando quiero puedo ser un bromista. Y cuando quiero, un cuenta historias. _

_Esta en mi opinión es la historia más triste y hermosa que haya visto __jamás, la he contado cientos de veces a mi esposa. Le encanta. Y dice así: _

_Berk era un pueblo vikingo, no era uno normal como cualquier otro, este tenía una cualidad especial, tenía unos animales fantásticos y un héroe. Y este héroe tenía su fortaleza, que al mismo tiempo era su debilidad, su adoración, sus ganas de sonreír, las ganas de quedarse en la fragua hasta tarde a hacerle un regalo, el brillo de sus ojos y la razón y explicación de porque estaba cuerdo__. _

_No. No estoy ha__blando del dragón. _

_Ella era tan bonita. Si, eso explicaba su apariencia, era bella, muy bella. Tenía un corazón de oro. Antes de conocerlo nunca lo mostraba, pero después de aquel paseo todo cambio. Ella encontraba en el la manera de quedarse haya tarde hablando de cualquier cosa, de suplicarle a su madre el enseñarle a cocinar, a tejer, a hacer la casa debidamente, a arreglarse y a escuchar. Y parecía ser su mejor don. Escuchar, tranquilizar y brindar fuerza. _

_Y se necesitaban. Mucho. _

_Tanto que esta historia comienza con esto: Una boda. _

_De una guerrera y un héroe. _

_El centro de esta pequeña isla estaba abarrotado de gente, todos con sus mejores galas, conmovidos, unos cuantos resignados y uno que otro lloriqueando. Pero todos estaban felices, desde el niño más pequeño, hasta el anciano amargado, que aquel día extrañamente estaba de un humor soportable. _

_Pero nadie más que el novio y la novia. _

_Se miraban con amor, esperanza y adoración. Ella estaba con un vestido blanco, con el cabello recogido en una trenza complicada sobre su coronilla, flores pequeñas por todo su cabello, los pies descalzos y el rostro iluminado. _

_El con una camisa blanca, una capa de piel de oso, botas, pantalones negros y un casco de vikingo que después de varios años, logró quedarle. Su felicidad parecía poder palparse. _

_– Puedes besar a la novia– tradujo el herrero viejo a la anciana muda, el chico tomó a la muchacha por la cintura y le plantó un suave beso en los labios. Una vez terminando, junto su frente contra la de ella y le susurro: _

– Te amo.

_Y ella respondió. _

–Y yo a ti

_¿Bonito, no? Te veo sonriente, me encantaría que lo demás fuera así. Tierno, sin sufrimientos. _

_Sin tantas promesas no cumplidas. _

_Exacto. _

**Ese día el muchacho le prometió: **

***Siempre estar a su lado. **

***Protegerla. **

***Amarla. **

***Respetarla. **

***Hacerla sonreír. **

***Tener una familia. **

_No cumplió la última. _

**Hipo Horrendous y Astrid Haddock , porque así se llamaban **

**Presentan: **

**«Una casa» **

**«Un bebé» **

_Tenían su propia casa en una colima no muy cerca de la aldea, pero no muy lejos, con un patio grande, unos establos... _

**Los establos tenían: **

**A dos dragones. **

**Una Nadder. Y un Furia Nocturna. **

_Y finalmente la casa. La pareja vivía feliz, el cómo jefe de Berk tenía obligaciones, y ella cómo maestra en la Academia de Dragones. Había peleas, claro, pero nunca nada serio. Había días en los que el llegaba tarde y cansado y en los que a ella se le quemaba la comida, pero todo estaba bien. _

_Muy bien. _

_Me encantan los niños, tal vez esa es una razón de porque los protejo, pero hay algo de lo que no los puedo proteger: la muerte. Pero la muerte no es mala. Tampoco es buena. Es neutral. _

_Si no, no sería la muerte. _

_Por eso, cuando Astrid vio qué tenía mareos y que su período no había llegado aún, decidió ir con la anciana. Esta había aprendido a escribir sin sus raros métodos y habla aprendido a usar palabras. Cuando supo que pasaba, sonrió y le indicó a la joven que se inclinara hacía ella para acariciare su mejilla. _

_Y escribió: _

Estas esperando un hijo.

_La muchacha casi llora en ese lugar, le dio un fuera abrazo a la anciana y corrió a decírselo a su suegra. La abrazo cómo no tienen una idea, casi le saca las tripas. Conservaron el secreto para el esposo de la mujer joven y todo el pueblo. _

_Aquello era una bendición. _

_Cómo dije yo amo a los niños. _

_Y respeto a mi amiga la muerte. _

_Pero, no me pareció una manera bonita lo que paso _

_No. _

_El llegó tarde, aquel día había sido duro, lo habían hecho polvo y ahora lo único que quería sea dormir un rato. Su esposa lo esperaba con un plato de comida caliente, un rostro sonriente y no paraba de verlo mientras el comida tranquilamente. _

_–¿Hay algún motivo por el cual me mires así?– preguntó el. _

_– Tengo la duda de cómo se comportan los futuros padres. Porque... Vas a ser uno... _

_Me hubiera gustado que si Astrid. _

_Me hubiera gustado mucho. _

**La muerte **

**Presenta: **

**«Un cuento de invierno» **

_Se que muy en el fondo sabes el final. Soy regularmente así, me gusta que las personas acierten con sus teorías, porque hay muchas que son lo suficiente deductivos como para saber el final de esta historia. _

_No es feliz. Acertaste. _

_Llegó el invierno en Berk, era tan helado y húmedo que no parecía ser el de siempre. La comida escaseaba, la ciudad estaba pidiendo a gritos quite acabara el inverno, o al menos la parte más fría de este. _

_Comenzaba a haber muertes y eso preocupaba a el jefe, a Hipo más exactamente. Decidió hacer una expedición a dragón en la cual buscaban aliados para brindarles víveres; regresaría dos días después, con noticias -tal vez buenas, tal vez malas- y seguiría cuidando de su esposa embarazada. Lo cual era algo difícil, no porque fuera una embarazada temperamental, si no porque el embarazo estaba teniendo complicaciones. No estaba saliendo bien. _

**Era una mala señal porque: **

*******Había desmayos **

***Más de una vez vomito sangre **

***Siempre**** estaba pálida **

***Casi no comía **

_Se estaba preocupando por la salud de su esposa y por la de su hijo. Sabia que algo andaba mal y que lo que menos debía hacer es irse. Pero su pueblo llamaba, además de que algún día su hijo y su esposa no tendrían que comer. Era irse o someterse a aquello. _

– Iré contigo– _dijo ella llena de valor y con una barriga hinchada de seis meses. _

–Astrid...

– No dejaré que vayas sólo, ¿Que pasaría si...?

– Estaré bien, Astrid. Necesito que te quedes aquí, cuidando a mamá. Te prometo regresar, pero ahora tu prométeme que te quedaras.

– Esta bien.

_En momentos como este me doy cuenta de que las promesas sólo existen para calmar a alguien, aunque hay personas que sin importar como las cumplen, o al menos tratan de hacerlo, te das cuenta de que al final le prometiste algo que no cumplirías. _

_Como por ejemplo regresar. _

_Así pues, se alejo del pueblo, llevaba una capa que le cubría los hombros y lo mantenía lo suficientemente caliente para ni morir. Titiritaba, eso si. Pero no pedía ka esperanza de encontrar un pueblo cercano. _

_Decir que el dragón estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo sería minimizar. Y no me gusta hacer eso. _

_Pararon en una isla cubierta de nieve, cansados, con frío, los labios azules, la piel de un tono morado no saludable, sus piernas comenzaban a cortarse y a no responder. Se estaba congelando. _

_Hipotermia _

_¿Que ironía, no? _

_Al final, se rindieron, el cayó en la nieve junto al dragón, no le dio más frío. Sentía los leídos de su corazón tan débiles que presentía no durar mucho. En ese momento vio a la Muerte. Yo también la vi, la he visto tanto y he recibido mucha ayuda de ella que ya somos amigos. Aunque como dije antes, aveces no me agrada el hecho de que tenga que hacer morir a mis niños. Y como dije antes no es malo. Pero tampoco bueno. _

_El con sus ojos verdes la miró suplicante. Sabia que era la muerte, aunque jamás la había visto, sólo lo sabia. Casi siempre se viste diferente, con los malos es un esqueleto y con los buenos una persona. _

_– No, por favor– suplicó el joven cuyos cabellos antes castaños ahora eran blancos por el hielo y la nieve– Quiero quedarme, tengo que quedarme. Ellos me necesitarán. Me necesitan ahora. _

_Algo que caracteriza a la muerte, es el hecho de que nunca te cumplirá lo que deseas. Ha roto una vez más el corazón de ese chico. Lo han roto una veinticinco veces. _

_Veinte lo había hecho su padre. _

_Una, su madre. _

_Cuatro el pueblo. _

_Y una la muerte. _

_Jamás entenderé a los humanos y su forma de hacer daño. Tienen varias. _

_Pero nosotros los dioses también. Y eso no es justo. Aunque nosotros perdonamos. _

_Los humanos, en vez de hacerlo, hieren más a la persona hasta dejarla débil. _

_Hacerla llorar. _

_Romper su corazón. _

_Unas veinticinco veces. _

_Al final se acostumbran._

**La nieve **

**Presenta: **

**«Te amo» **

_Se cayó el vaso, cuando lo levantó comenzó a creer que de verdad algo malo había pasado. _

–¿Estas bien?– preguntó la suegra.

– Hipo esta en problemas.

–¿Que te hace creer...?

– Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

–¡No puedes, hace mucho frío afuera! Te vas a...

_Muy tarde, ya había abierto la puerta y se había muy montado sobre su dragón y se había ido hacia la dirección que el había tomado. Estaba preocupada, cegada y congelándose de la manera más literal. Realmente amaba a su esposo. _

_Era su aire para respirar. _

_Revisó en cada isla de los alrededores de Berk. Pero nada, ni rastro de algún furia nocturna o en este caso, un castaño de hermosos ojos verdes. _

_Gritó su nombre hasta a que casi se le acaba la voz, aún así no paraba de buscar desesperadamente, incluso cuando un dolor en su barriga amenazaba con hacerla parar. _

**Un dato de los vikingos: **

**Son tercos, tanto que ni el mismísimo Thor los frena. **

_Siguió a pie, tiritaba y se abrazaba a si misma para conservar el mísero calor que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Era una o isla casi casi llena de nieve. Al final lo encontró. _

_Supongo que ya sabes como. _

_Muerto. _

_Sus ojos comenzaron a picar, causa de las lágrimas y el frío. Una contracción la doblo y la hizo volver a la realidad. _

_Los humanos siempre me sorprenden, aveces, las pruebas están frente a sus narices y se aferran a lo imposible, en este caso, él estaba muerto. Cualquiera pudo haberlo deducido, aún así, se acercó lo abrazo y luego comenzó a zarandearlo, como hacia cada mañana cuando no quería levantarse. Naturalmente él no respondió. _

– Hipo... Hipo... ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que despertar!– _vociferó sin embrago él viento hizo que se volvieran casi murmullos_– ¡Te necesito! ¡Él te necesita_!– dijo refiriéndose al bebé_– ¡Por favor! ¡Vuelve! ¡TE AMO!– _rompió a llorar y se acurruco en él pecho del muchacho hasta que sintió los dolores cada vez más fuertes._

_Cuando Muerte llegó, me preguntó si quería quedarme con él niño, obviamente le respondí que si y él me hizo caso, además de decirme que no había llegado él tiempo de la joven. _

_Después de ver tanto sufrimiento, le pedí que se la llevará a ella también. No tenía caso vivir una vida sin tu aire para registrar, si no moría esa noche congelada, moriría de pena tres días después. _

_Dejó de respirar y sonrió cuando corrió a los brazos de él. Llenándolo de besos. _

_En él Valhalla. _

**Fin**

¡se los dije!

Espero sus comentarios y sus hermosas opiniones destructicvas... Digo, constructivas XD

RED...


End file.
